Jo Jinhui
|border= #3c1610 |font= #fff |image= |hangul= 조진희 |gender= Female |age= |weight= |height= |hair= Reddish Brown |eye= Brown |status= Alive |relative= Ha Rel (Husband) Ja Ryong Cho (father) |occupation= Boss of Golden Dragon Gang Owner of Pet Shop and Bar }} Jin Hui Cho (조진희) is one of the protagonists of the series. She is married to Ha Rel and is the daughter of Ja Ryong Cho, the head of Golden Dragon Gang. She is devoted to hide her true self! Appearance Jin Hui has reddish brown hair and eyes of same color. She has average height, a beautiful face, and a mole below her left eye. At home, Jin Hui is always casually dressed like any normal housewife. She wears loose and comfortable clothes, with her hair tied at the back of her head with a ribbon shaped clip, leaving bangs at the side of her face. She also wears a necklace and light lipstick. While as the boss of the Golden Dragon gang, Jin Hui dresses in an Informal attire. She wears a black pencil cut skirt with a slit on one side, and a tight black blazer over a white top. She also wears long brown stockings and black heeled shoes. She lets her hair down and wears red lipstick. At times, she just wears a simple black dress and a bracelet. Personality Jin Hui has a dual personality. Around her husband, she tends to act like a normal wife who is caring and unexceptionable. She puts on the same act around her neighbours. Even though she is not used to it, she still wakes up early in the morning to get her husband ready for work.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 1 Page 02 However, as a boss, she is much more ruthless and cold. She has a rather sadistic personality and takes out her anger at her underlings, especially when a job is not properly done by them.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 1 Page 14 She is also shown to possess immense strength, as she is capable of knocking out a rottweiler in a single blow.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 78 She has also displayed her unmatched strength on many other occasions. Most of the time, Jin Hui has a stoic and cool demeanour. She doesn't show much emotion and is always calm and collected about any situation unless there is any danger of her secret being revealed in front of her husband. At times, it is also shown that even though she herself is strong, Jin Hui is always devoted to protect her fellow women from any danger or harm. She does not tolerate any foul behaviour in front of her. Another special quality she possesses is the ability to read a person's personality. She can also predict and tell exactly what the consequences of a person's behaviour have been in the past.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 2 Page 09 She has a habit of smoking and is considerate about her diet. References Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Golden Dragon Gang